All Those Who Wonder
by Pink.Glitter.Hamsters
Summary: Bo lives in a lonely world where she doesn't know anyone. She knows knows she Fae and that shes a Succubus. In this story Bo slowly finds the people she was separated by destiny.


All Those Who Wonder

Chapter 1

-_In this story, and soon to follow, Bo lives in a world where she doesn't know who she is and she doesn't know anyone, all that she knows is that she is a race of supernatural creatures known as "Fae" and she is a Succubus._

_And so we begin…_

Bo woke up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat, and panting hard. Her mind, although awake, felt asleep, it wasn't fully surfaced form her deep, dark sleep. She had tear droplets forming in her eyes but refused to let them go. She made her way to the bathroom of her double story house, and hunched over the bathroom sink. She filled her two hands with cold water and splashed her face. She looked up to the mirror and had a flash vision of a lady with chocolate brown, shoulder length hair and deep brown eyes. Bo bolted her headed around and nothing was there. She fell to her knees and whispered to herself with a tear filled voice…

-Please stop, Please stop, Please Stop!

-Nooo…

Fear struck Bo. She couldn't move, her eyes and head fixed in one position, looking out the bathroom into the dark passage. The voice got louder and louder, this time she couldn't hold in the tears. Bo's chest felt so tight, that air could not enter, nor leave.

The voice got so loud, to the point that it could be right in front of her face, but Bo saw nothing. She was trying her to turn, to blink, and to basically do anything.

-W…h…o is… t…he…r…e?

_Bo tried her hardest to ask._

-W…ha…t …do… y…o…u ….wh…a…t?

-I want you…

This time Bo Fainted. She woke during the day approximately 8 in the morning and when her eyes where fully open she just rushed to grab her keys and grabbed a pants and shirt, then ran out the house. She got in the car and put her cloths on and just drove, not knowing where. It's not like she had anyone to go to. She soon past a local bar, she decided to drink the fear away. She walked in the bar and threw herself on one of the bar stools. The bar tender, known as Trick, came up to her and said…

-Wow, looks like you've been through a lot.

-You have no idea…

-So what will it be?

-I don't know, Make it a… a… a bear

-Ah ok.

Trick soon brought her drink and Bo looked at it for a while. Trick noticed how lost she was in thought, so he went over to Bo…

-You are what I call a lost girl

-What?

_Bo replied, somewhat confused._

-I said you're lost, because there's a void inside you that you need to fill. Something's missing and you don't know what.

-And how do you know so much about me.

-Let's just say when you're as old as me you learn a few tricks of the trait.

-ha, I see...

Bo and Trick spoke most of the night away. They spoke of how their lives where going and how they got to where they were and what they would and wouldn't change.

-So Bo, where do you come from?

-Trick… I don't know, from a young age I was put in an adoption home, and just when a family actually seemed to love me, I found out I had this power that could kill, so I ran from home, and I never actually looked back. I obvious thought of it, but it's properly to late anyway.

-What so you don't know who your parents are?

-Nope…

-Don't worry Bo, if it helps, I think of you as family. There's something about you that I can't get a grip on. It's like I've know you forever.

-Ow Trick… thanks for all the kind words but I got to be going home.

-Ow ok Bo, see you whenever I guess.

-Yea ok Trick.

Bo toke her keys and made her way to the car. When she got home she was too drunk to think about what happened the night before. Bo put her keys on the table at the entrance of the house, and the made her way to the kitchen to make herself whatever looked edible. She went to the lounge and turned on the TV. She fell asleep moments later.

Trick dawned on here mind so much she even dreamed about him, and she kept thinking to herself who was he, and why did he seem so familiar.

_-__Hope you guys like my first chapter of this story, more stories will be coming soon. Please comment and follow or friend, do whatever you want xxoxxo_

.hamster


End file.
